Don't Leave Me
by OneDream123
Summary: This is a one-shot of Amuto. Amu is just on her way home from Rima's house when she finds someone hurt in an alley... but, who is it? Rated T again because I just want to :P


**I randomly came up with this idea and I thought why not write it. I got the idea from watching episode 26 and I just think it turned out well. :)  
**

Amu was walking home through town to go home from a friends house. Her and Rima have really became good friends and they had watched a lot of comedy shows on TV. As she was walking by an alleyway she heard faint voices coming from there.

"Ikuto! Get up!" Her eyes went wide she knew who that voice belonged to, it was Ikuto's guardian chara You. She made her way through the dark alleyway until she could see a figure slumped against the wall he was holding onto his side cringing in pain. Amu rushed over to his side and saw that it was Ikuto.

"What did you do this time?" She asked in a worried voice then looked at the wound on his side and gasped in horror covering her mouth with her hands.

"I guess I'm not the type of guy to always be helping people when someone is being threatened, because instead I get injured. Why would you care anyway?"

She crossed her arms looking away from him. "Maybe I do or maybe I don't But, right now you need help." She could see the state he was in so she had to act fast because he looked really weak.

"Oh really? Someone seems to be lying? You know I can tell when your lying." He smirked at her. She was blushing slightly and then shook her head of the thoughts she was thinking.

"Well right now this isn't a time to be talking about this your badly injured and need help. So I'm going to carry you." He raised an eyebrow at her and laughed.

"Amu, you can't carry me, even if you tried to." He winced in pain again.

"Well at least I'm trying to help." He smirked at her again.

"You know what would make me feel better?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what would that be?" He carefully stood up holding his wound.

"If you kissed it better." He winked at her and she was blushing like crazy.

"You would like that wouldn't you... you big pervy cat!?" He burst out into laughter.

"Your so much fun to tease." She made a face that only made him laugh even more. He didn't realize that he still had a wound on his side and he groaned in pain. His eyes started to flutter shut and Amu panicked.

"Ikuto stay with me! Your gonna be okay!" She quickly dialed an ambulance and they said they would be there in a few minutes. She was surprised that he didn't fall from standing up and she put his arm over her shoulder. He wasn't kidding about me not being able to pick him up.

_'What does this boy eat!?' _So with all my strength I walked steadily out of the alleyway and waited for the ambulance.

'_Why does he get himself into these situations? Ugh he can so stubborn sometimes, and I bet he would say the same about me? Being the one who found him and won't give up till he's better.' _The sound of sirens soon filled my ears and appeared on the scene as they put him onto a stretcher and I got into the ambulance with him.

I kept looking at his face, _'What if he doesn't make it? No... don't be thinking of stuff like that he's going to be okay... I know he's such a pervert and always teases me but, he's the one person who I can really just be myself. I don't want to think of such a life without him.' _When we finally arrived at the hospital they rushed him into a room and they told me to wait outside of the room. My eyes were beginning to water and my vision became blurry.

"Amu don't worry he's going to be okay." Ran was trying to make me feel better but, I just had this doubt eating away at me in the back of my mind.

"Amu aren't you going to call your parents or your friends?" Su was also worried she hated to see me all sad. Well all three of my chara's never like it when I'm sad which is somewhat rare for me, because of my personality.

"Maybe your right... I'm going to call some people." She dialed Rima, Yaya's and she was unsure as to if she should call Tadase? I knew that those two were like brothers once and if I didn't tell him he would be angry or even sad? Might as well call him, too.

All her friends showed up within minutes and made their way to her.

"Hey, Amu. How are you taking it?" Rima asked her and both Yaya and Rima sat on either side of her.

"I-I don't know..." She covered her face with her hands hiding her tears. The two of them hugged her and said he was going to be okay.

Tadase was enraged that Ikuto had managed to get in his away again to get Amu to like him. He did feel sad because he and Ikuto used to be close like brothers and now they were like rivals. Mostly because one of them wanted to be the one for Amu, and for other reasons.

A doctor soon came out of the room Ikuto was in and walked over to the group. Amu shot up from her seat and stared at the doctor intently waiting for whatever news was about to be said to her. "So doctor how is he?" The doctor looked stressed yet he kept calm.

"He's fine. We were able to stitch up his wound, we found out that the cut was made by a knife of some sort but, luckily no arteries or organs were damaged." She felt so relieved that he was okay. "But, he seems to be sleeping but if you want you can go and see him?"

Amu didn't hesitate to stand there a second longer and she ran over to the room and walked in. She noticed him sleeping and quietly walked over and sat on the chair by the bed. Amu didn't know that Ikuto was only pretending to be asleep.

"I'm so glad your okay... In all honesty I was worried about you." She smiled at him sleeping he looked so cute. She tried lightly shaking him to wake him up but he just stayed put still pretending to sleep. She was worried and her emotions and feelings started to get the best of her.

"Please don't ever leave me again... Because I-I love you..." A tear drop landed on his eye and he squinted. She was shocked and taken back still looking at him.

"You know, you really shouldn't be staring at people when they're sleeping. They could think your a pervert?" He smirked which only made her face remain in a shocked expression. "I-I..uh.."She couldn't think of anything thing to say to him and blushed furiously crossing her arms.

"You know your such a stubborn, weird, yet kind girl who's always determined to help people no matter the cost. That's what I love about you." She blushed even more, he touched her cheek with his hand which felt so warm against her cheek.

"Amu, I've always kept my feelings locked up and I know I always tease you but, to the you the truth I love you, too." She smiled but then she frowned.

"Your just teasing me and playing with my feelings, well it isn't funny Ikuto." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Whoever said I was?" She had a shocked expression plastered on her face.

Ikuto brought her face closer to his with his hand and soon his lips crashed onto hers. She was completely shocked but, returned the kiss entwining her fingers with his. It was like a dream she finally got to kiss her real prince. The kiss lasted a while until they broke away to get air.

"So do you believe me now?" She nodded and knelt her head on his.

Her friends saw the whole scene from the open window and were all awestruck. Of course Tadase didn't approve because he wanted to confess to her about his feelings to her before he did but, he knew he wouldn't have much of a chance since these two really seemed to love each other.

Amu turned around to find two giggling girls and a jealous unamused boy. She jumped up in embarrassment and they just laughed.

"Amu why are you so jumpy all of a sudden? Is someone embarrassed?" He smirked at her and she couldn't help but blush.

"Uh well...uh..." Biting her lip she felt like she was going to just die of embarrassment.

"Amu there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You guys are actually so cute together!" Yaya said in her normal happy voice. They both blushed and they noticed the time it was one in the morning.

'_The things I do for you Ikuto.' _She shook her head smiling.

"Hope you feel better, Ikuto." Rima and Yaya said in unison as Amu went and kissed his cheek and left with the other girls to go home. The only person left in the room was Tadase he awkwardly smiled and said, "Well I'm glad your okay, just don't do anything stupid next time because, who else would I have to fight with?" He left the room and Ikuto just rolled his eyes at him, he then fell asleep with a smile on his face.

I opened my eyes the sun was shining brightly through the curtains which felt to bright for my still sleepy eyes. I hopped out of bed and went out to my balcony still in my pajamas and leaned on the railing staring at the sky. The only person on my mind was Ikuto I know I had seen him yesterday but, already I missed him. I suddenly felt some strong arms wrap around my waist and I freaked out.

"Relax, it's just me Amu." I sighed in relief.

'_I had a feeling that it would be him because who else could it be?' _He rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my ear which made me giggle blushing.

"Why is it that you always get me every time you do that?" He chuckled a bit.

"Because I just love to bug you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course you do. You always bug me and tease me but, I have to say I got used to it and I don't mind it." He was blushing and I noticed this.

"Are you blushing? I made you blush!" I giggled and he just was trying to keep a cool face.

"I wasn't blushing... I was just cold." He was such a bad liar.

"Your such a liar you know that." We both kept the same gaze on each other then I turned my head to the side and kissed him.

"Ikuto can you promise me something?" He looked a little confused then answered.

"What would that be?" I smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"Promise me you will never leave me again." He leaned down and kissed me.

"I wouldn't dream of ever leaving your side, Amu. I will always love you." I smiled sweetly at him. "Good, because I couldn't think of my life without you in it. Because your too important to me, and I love you, too." We stayed there just enjoying each others embrace watching the sunrise it was going to be another beautiful day.

**Okay so a cute one-shot of Amuto! Yay! ^-^ Please Review if anyone has read this? c:**


End file.
